Deep Sea Cow
Deep Sea Cows (ディーップ シア コー Diipu Shia Koo) are a Mammal Beast that is found in the most treacherous sea of Human World, Eurytion Sea. They live most of their lives at the bottom of the ocean there, inside a deep trench that has calm waters, Geryon Trench. They only come to the surface for very short periods of time in order to take a large breath before going back down to the deepest depths of the ocean. Despite not being fast swimmers, they are capable of moving from the deep ocean floor to the ocean surface, and vice versa, in astounding speeds. This is due to their ability to read the insane currents of the sea they live in to ride up and down. They also have large lungs and slow metabolisms, so they only need to come to the surface once every year, and only for a very short period of time. This is the only time you can capture a Deep Sea Cow, as they give birth underwater. Because of this, the environment they live in, as well as the vicious Orthrus Sharks that live there, they were chosen to be the Tenth Labour in the Trial of Pilgrimage. Appearance Deep Sea Cows look like a cross between a cow and a manatee. The head is that of a cow, with males having horns and a ring through their nose. Their bodies take on more of the appearance of a manatee, having an off white colour. They also possess some fish characteristics, such as a spiny, small but long dorsal fin, as well as scales on their bellies. As they grow older, they begin to get green spots on their bodies. People tend to believe these spots, like cows, are just a part of their colouring, but in reality they are wounds. Orthrus Sharks that live at the surface attack Deep Sea Cows coming up for air. These wounds then get covered in green algae over time. Behaviour Deep Sea Cows spend almost all of their time deep underwater on the ocean floor eating the algae that grows around deep sea vents. They are almost constantly eating this algae, with pretty much to only time they aren't eating is when they are sleeping. They are very slow moving animals that have a very slow metabolism. This combined with their large lung capacity allows them to only need to breath once a year. This time happens at a different time every year, so it is difficult to tell when they will be coming to the surface for that year, but they all go together at the same time. The only way to tell that they are migrating is that there will start to be a large number of bubbles rising to the surface making the sea look carbonated. This is due to the Deep Sea Cows all breathing out as the swim to the surface. They do this so they can spend a minimal amount of time at the surface where it is dangerous for them, once they get to the surface they just breathe in and dive back down. Once they get to the top of the calm waters of Geryon Trench, they seem to move with a new found vigour. This is because the can move their best in the treacherous waters above the trench that is their homes. They do this by reading the water currents and following the up streams to push them up. Once they have filled their lungs anew, they then follow a down stream to go back down to the bottom of the ocean. While they are going up and down, Orthrus Sharks attack them, biting chunks out of their hides. Because of the speed that they return to Geryon Trench after the first bubbles reach the surface, you would need to be right near Eurytion Sea at the time of their migration if you wanted to capture one. As Food While Deep Sea Cows do have a decent amount of blubber on their bodies, they have a surprisingly low amount in comparison to other large, marine mammals such as manatees, dugongs and whales. The fat on their bodies being compared closer to that of bovine creatures, such as cows. In fact, their meat is said to be akin to a nicely marbled, tender cut of beef. Because of the marine environment that they live in however, the meat has a very salty flavour to it, with the marine salt soaking into the meat every time they get injured. So the more wounds are seen on a Deep Sea Cow, the saltier the meat will be. Skilled chefs choose the Sea Cow that they will target based on the amount of wounds they have to be the correct level of saltiness, and will be careful not to cause anymore open injuries while catching it to keep the taste just right. Others will purposefully target a slightly under salted Sea Cow in order to allow them to make open wounds in their prey while still in the water. Once they are out of the water, they are quite easy to cook, without any special preparations that need to be done. Behind The Scenes *It is based off of the Cattle of Geryon of Herculean Legend. *Its appearance is based off of Mohmoo from One Piece. Category:SuBash Category:Beast Category:Beasts Category:Original Beasts Category:Mammal Beast Category:Human World Category:Capture Lvl 1-100 Category:Trial of Pilgrimage